doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Tardis1963
Hi Tardis1963 -- we are excited to have Doctor Who Collectors Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Just visiting Hi! Congrats Tardis! Let me know how I can help. The Logo Creation Wiki creates logos and customized skins, but judging from the looks of it, it doesn't seem very active. I am ok in a paint program and if all else fails, I could make a temporary logo if you gave me some pictures or ideas. You can submit the wiki's url to Google to help to improve your Google ranking. When I founded the IAW I used this page a lot to help. I hope that something of this was useful to you :) Keep me posted! — Mary (talk) 03:59, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I just submitted it to Google. I will probably try to make my own logo, but if that fails, I will probably get your help. Also, I will still edit the IAW, however I have a big job on my hands here, so we'll see how it goes. :3 pages and counting. Also, I know you don't know much about the content of the DWCW, but what do you think of the one page I have made so far - The Green Death (DVD)?Tardis1963 04:04, 25 October 2008 (UTC) 18 pages and counting :) The Green Death looks great! It has a lot of good content. You seem to gave a nice category structure up and running. I replied to you on my talk page, and I started working on the main page. I didn't really know what part of the article you wanted featured... so I just used the first cover blurb, tell me if you want that or the pic changed. — Mary (talk) 15:10, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Colors and forum Hi Tardis! Or do you prefer Gary now? I was wondering if you want the colors of the headers on the main page to remain the same, or if you want to change them. If you look here there is a chart of colors to choose from. I would be more than happy to change the templates. Another thought I had, was since this seems like it is going to become a very social wiki, was should I create another forum? Maybe so users can talk about what items they have or want, or the benifits of one item over another... Does this appeal to you? And if so, what should I name it? Thanks — Mary (talk) 20:38, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :You can call me whichever, Tardis or Gary. Can you make all the headers on the main page be that same blue. With the forums, could you make a seperate one for ech of the types of item on the main page (DVD's, VHS's etc.) Tardis1963 20:43, 26 October 2008 (UTC)